


Can't Wait

by wolfish_willow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Steve Harrington, Post-Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington-centric, i guess, mild but it makes steve uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Steve has an admirer, a regular customer who comes in on all of his shifts. She’s also his mom’s age and likes to intrude on his personal space. All he wants is for her to find another movie—that she probably won’t even watch—and leave. Thankfully, today you come in and make his day a little brighter.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge on tumblr. I chose prompt 77: "That's what friends are for."
> 
> The unwanted touching is kept to Steve's hands/arms for the most part. It's all pretty mild, but as the tags say, it does make him uncomfortable.
> 
> This was so much fun to write. I needed something light and easy after the past month of working on nothing but my upcoming big bang fic. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :D

The door opens and the bell over the door chimes—a sound Steve has come to hate more than he knew was possible and he had to hear Billy fucking Hargrove's voice nearly every day for a _year_. All he wants to do when he hears it is cover his ears, maybe bang his head on the register for good measure. His head has been bruise free for months now, though. It probably won't be worth it to cause more damage.

Instead, smile fixed to his face, he turns to the entrance and says, "Welcome to Family Video. Let me know if you need help finding anything."

"I'm sure I will."

Steve's stomach drops when he sees who is walking in, VHS in hand. She's told him her name multiple times now, but it escapes him. Usually that is cause for concern; his memory has never been great but he feels like it's gotten worse since the Fourth of July. Generally, he tries not to think about the blank spots he notices sometimes. This, however, is one instance where not remembering, though he's sure she's mentioned her name several times now, doesn't bother him at all. He wouldn't mind forgetting her entirely. This is his third shift she's come in this week.

It's only Wednesday.

Steve's ego has taken as much of a beating as his face over the past few years. More, maybe. He likes to believe he knows better now than to think the world revolves around him—if anything, it's almost like it revolves around the group of kids who have helped save the world three times over now. Even so, he thinks it's safe to say that she only comes in so often to talk to _him_ and as much as he doesn't wish her on _anyone_ , he also kind of wishes she would find someone else to bother.

The woman—and she _is_ a woman. She's at least his mom's age, though it's hard to tell for sure under her heavy makeup—flips her dark permed hair over her shoulder as she comes up to the register. The way she leans in would give him the perfect view of her chest but Steve keeps his eyes on her face. This has its own downsides; there is no missing the way her lips pucker in a pout when he doesn't glance down even briefly. He may not be the smartest person out there, but he's not _that_ dumb. The last thing he wants to do is encourage her. 

Still, customer service smile firmly affixed, Steve takes the VHS and asks, "Did you enjoy your movie?" like he's been reminded time and time again to do. He can't help it that he doesn't care what someone thinks of their movie most of the time. This is just a job and their opinions don't mean anything to him. But he's been trying to be better about it because he doesn't want to screw up his job at the only place that was willing to hire him and Robin together. Even if Keith is a jerk and the _worst_ to work with. At least Steve and Robin usually get scheduled together. 

Not today, of course. With it being a Wednesday, he's not that lucky. Robin's got band practice after school and won't even be in to keep him company like she tends to do when their schedules _do_ differ.

"It was fine," the woman says with a small shrug. "I'd like to find something a little...different today."

Steve fights hard not to sigh. It's a close call, but he manages. Barely.

"Are you on vacation?" he asks, making sure that it's the correct tape in the case before setting it with the rest of the returns to be checked and restocked.

"Hmm?" 

"This is your third rental this week," he says.

"Oh." She smiles and Steve thinks she might be going for coy with the way she's blinking and dipping her head. She misses the mark by a lot. "I just really like"—she lifts her head, eyes tracing him up and down and _ugh_ , Steve needs another shower—"movies."

_I'm sure_ , Steve wants to say. He holds it back and nods instead, hoping she doesn't take long to decide on whichever movie she most likely isn't even going to watch this time.

"I hope you find something you like better this time."

She looks him up and down again, bright red lips stretched wide across her face as she pushes away from the counter. "So do I."

Steve exhales as quietly as he can after she turns and walks toward the wall of New Releases. Normally this job is fine. Better than slinging ice cream for Erica and all her little friends—not that she's forgotten their deal yet. Kid gets more ice cream from him now than she ever did when she was asking for samples all summer. He gets cajoled into giving the kids free movie rentals instead of sneaking them into a theater, but he doesn't mind that so much. They let him join in on their movie nights when he's free and he enjoys getting to hang out with them. For the most part, though, he gets to work with someone who has quickly become one of his best friends. And even if they air conditioner dies more often than not, he's happy to work somewhere that doesn't remind him of the mall or what happened over the summer, beyond the occasional fuzzy memory of a movie he barely remembers watching when he sees a poster for Back to the Future. 

If he keeps having to deal with _her_ , none of that is going to be enough to keep him from dreading coming in every day.

The bell chimes the arrival of another customer and Steve straightens up, happy to have someone else to focus on. He's even happier when he sees you walking in, the movie he recommended to you a couple of days ago tucked into your arms. 

"Well?" Steve asks before you've even reached him, drumming his hands on the counter. "What did you think?"

"Hello to you, too, Steve," you say, raising your eyebrows.

"Yes hi, hello, how are you?" Steve says with a short wave of his hand. "Good? Glad to hear it, now _what did you think_?"

You laugh. Steve loves hearing your laugh, loves being the cause of it—he loves it less when it's because you catch him running into another cardboard cutout, but even then the sound of it helps ease some of his embarrassment. He grips the edge of the counter, drumming his fingers.

Your laughter tapers off and finally, you nod. "I loved it."

"Yes!" Steve shoots an imaginary basket, pumping his fists up and down in victory. "What'd I tell you? Great, right?"

You set the tape down, covering it with your hands as you lean in. "It _is_ ," you say, grinning wide and Steve warms at the sight. He feels his cheeks heat up and tells himself it's because he's happy you liked his recommendation. Maybe even a little because he's out of shape and can't handle jumping up and down like that anymore.

Sure, that's totally the reason.

You reach out, resting your hand on his and Steve's heart leaps into his throat at the warm, gentle touch. "I loved when—"

"Excuse me."

In all the excitement, he had actually managed to forget about _her_. Steve isn't sure what his face does at the reminder but he sees you raise your eyebrows again, eyes narrowing as you look between the two of them. The last thing he wants is to go over there, to move away from you. But without anyone else here to help her—not that she has or would accept help from any of his coworkers—Steve gives you a strained smile and slips his hand out from under yours.

"Sorry, I've gotta"—he waves in the woman's direction—"You can just leave the tape here."

"Sure," you say quietly as Steve walks out from behind the counter. The woman stares hard at you and even though you're going to leave any second, Steve moves until he's cut off her line of sight.

"What can I do for you?" he asks as politely as he can.

She blinks then smiles up at Steve. It's a very satisfied kind of smile. His mom gets the same look on her face when she's made a particularly cutting remark about someone. This woman reminds him more and more of his mother every time he sees her. His skin crawls even harder at the thought when she puts her hand on his arm.

"I was hoping to rent that," she says, pointing at the top shelf. She gives another pout that is creepier than it is appealing, but at least she isn't touching him anymore.

Most of the shelves don't even meet Steve's eye level. The exceptions are the ones lining the walls. Steve can't even blame it on Keith. Apparently the owner of the place thinks it looks better that way; filling up what would otherwise be empty space. The only reason they could think it's a good idea is because they aren't the ones who have to help all the customers who are too short to reach the cases. He's not sure why posters never occurred to them, but there's nothing he can do about it except use his bit of extra height to help out.

"Interesting choice," Steve says, reaching for the movie. He stiffens when she shifts closer, body brushing very deliberately against his. Swallowing, Steve grabs the case in a too-tight grip and takes a step away. He reminds himself to breathe. All he has to do is ring her rental up and she'll be out of his hair for a whole day. At least tomorrow is his day off.

He plans to carry the case himself since he'll have to get the tape to fill it with anyway, but she reaches for it with a low, "Thank you," and brushes their hands together. The sensation it leaves is gross, nothing at all like the thrill he'd gotten when it was you touching him. Even with the case in her hands, she doesn't move right away. He's about to take another step back and head to the register where at least there will be _something_ blocking the space between them, when someone else wraps their hands around his arm.

"Sorry to interrupt." It's the sound of your voice and Steve realizes he never heard the door. You've been here this whole time. His face heats up; he hopes fervently you don't notice. When Steve looks, he finds you standing beside him, glaring at the woman as you gently tug him away from her. The glare vanishes like it was never there when you look at him with a blinding smile. You kiss his cheek and now he knows his face has to be pink. "Can't wait for our date later, babe."

Steve blinks, heart in his throat. Their _what_?

"We're still on for tonight, right?" you ask. You shift so that you're holding his arm between both of yours and he swallows. He's not sure you've ever been this close to him before. Even with the woman no doubt glaring at them, Steve doesn't want to move. 

"Uh," his mouth opens and closes as he tries to come up with an actual answer. Give him monsters and a bat or trap and he can react in an instant. Ask him to come up with words on the fly and Steve freezes, apparently. You raise your eyebrows, and your face somehow softens as you wait for him to answer. Steve breathes and manages a nod.

"Yeah, tonight," he says, forcing his lips into a familiar charming smile. It doesn't fit like it used to, but he still remembers how to paste it on. Now that he realizes what you're going for, he can play along. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great, I'll—"

Red faced and huffing, the woman shoves the case at Steve who isn't able to grab it in time to keep it from clattering against the floor. "I just remembered," her voice comes out as strained as the stretch of her lips. It can't be mistaken for a smile, though Steve is sure that's what she's aiming for. "I'll be too busy to watch anything new this week."

She whirls away, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stomping out of the store. Steve has never been so happy to hear that stupid bell his entire time working here.

Once the woman is out of sight, you slowly let go of Steve's arm. He clears his throat, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well she was charming." You look at Steve and give a sheepish shrug. "Sorry.

"Don't be," he says, picking the case up off the floor. He places it back on the shelf and smiles at you as he heads back to the register. "You totally saved me. Sounds like she won't be back for a while."

You shrug again. Elbows on the counter, you rest your chin in your hands. "That's what friends are for."

Right. Friends.

It's not as though he expected anything else. He knows better. You saw that he was uncomfortable and helped him out because that's what friends _do_. Might be different than how he would handle it, but it's not like he can say he wouldn't do something if he was someone making you or Robin or one of the kids— _especially_ the kids—uncomfortable in that way. Kissing his cheek, standing so close; none of it meant anything. It doesn't matter that he would take you on that date in a heartbeat if you ever even...But you don't and Steve can be okay with that. Has to be.

"Yeah, well. Thank you," he says, hoping it doesn't sound as awkward as he feels. "Hey, pick out any movie you want. It's on me."

"What? No, you don't have to—"

"I want to." He tilts his head and smiles. "What good is having a friend at a rental place if you don't get a free one occasionally? At least that's what Dustin tells me every other weekend."

You roll your eyes but the corner of your mouth twitches. Steve rests his arms against the countertop without thinking about it. He immediately realizes his mistake when he sees how close his face is to yours. It's not a big deal, he tells himself. Breathe. Then you bite your lip and it almost looks like your eyes drop to his lips but that's not possible. Wishful thinking is a hell of a thing.

"How about," you say so quietly that he's not sure he would be able to hear you if he wasn't so close, "you pick the movie and we can watch it together? Tomorrow's your day off, right?"

"Right," he says slowly. His heart beats a little faster. "How did you know?"

You shrug and for the first time in a long time, you look a little shy. Steve is mesmerized by the way your eyelashes move when you blink.

Even if she'd been attractive, that woman never stood a chance. No one has since he's met you. When Steve falls, he falls hard and fast and it takes time for it to go away even when the feelings aren't returned. It's embarrassing, but it took him awhile to shift his feelings for Robin into something purely platonic. They're good now, but the first couple of weeks of becoming friends—real friends—were rough and it wasn't all because he was dealing with the aftermath of his interrogation.

"I asked Robin about your shifts this week," you say, looking at him with wide eyes.

Steve quirks one of his eyebrows. Hope flares to life in his chest and a slow smile forms as he leans in. "Why?" he asks softly.

You don't answer right away. You seem to search his face, eyes darting over him and he thinks maybe it wasn't wishful thinking after all. Your eyes linger on his lips longer than necessary and when his smile grows, you snap them back up to meet his gaze. 

"I was thinking," you press your lips together and take a deep breath. Before Steve knows what's going on, you're kissing him. A real one this time. Heart pounding, hardly believing this is actually happening, he returns the kiss. He wants to follow you when you pull away, but he can only move so far with the counter there. "Maybe we could make the date a real thing?"

"Yes," he says almost immediately, almost before you finish your sentence. It might be stupid, but Steve doesn't want to take the chance you might change your mind. He's wanted to ask you out for ages, but given his track record with relationships, well. It's hard to believe he used to be so confident back in high school. He's changed a lot, but hopefully that confidence is something he can get back. It certainly feels possible with you grinning at him like that. 

"I'd love that." His lips are tingling; he can't remember the last time someone kissed him. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until now. 

"Oh good," you say, tension visibly seeping away. Steve laughs incredulously. It eases some of his less rational worries that you seem to have some of your own. He'd kissed you back and you still look relieved he wants to have a movie date with you.

"I'll pick a movie and come pick you up after my shift?" he asks, straightening up from the counter. You nod. There's color in your cheeks, a smile on your face that Steve knows he's mirroring. 

"Can't wait," you say, walking backwards toward the door. You bump into it and Steve ducks his head with a quiet laugh. You glare at him, but there's no heat in it. "See you tonight."

Steve returns your wave as you leave. His cheeks are beginning to ache with his smile, but he can't do anything about it; doesn't want to. 

He has a date.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please consider letting me know with a comment. They really make my day brighter. Kudos are also appreciated <3


End file.
